Don't You Cry For Me alternate version
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: The same Don't You Cry for Me, only in Jesse's persepective.


_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!_

_I decided to do a follow up to "Don't You Cry For Me" by rewriting it in Jesse's POV. Hope you like it! Once again, it takes place between Haunted and Twilight._

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed for DYCFM!_

* * *

It's strange, you know. To love someone so much, with all your heart, even though it stopped beating over a century ago. 

But it's happened. I tried to ignore it. Fight it. But it's no use.

I love Susannah.

I shouldn't, but I do. I realize now that I loved her even the first time we met. Each time I have kissed her has made it even worse. I know I shouldn't love her. I shouldn't hold her back. But I just can't help it.

Tonight, Susannah's at a relative's wedding. But I'm waiting for her to come back. I seem to do that alot these days. It's kind of pathetic, but what else can I do but look through her photo albums when she's gone? Ever since I met her, I've wanted to know everything about her. Even though I've studied these photos so much already, I can't help but continue to look.

Suddenly, I felt my heart string tug a little. I heard her voice calling my name. She might not even realize that she's calling me.

In a blink of an eye, I was there. Standing outside of Room C at some fancy hotel. I saw Susannah walk out.

She was absolutly radiant. Not that she isn't always. But tonight she was exceptionally beautiful in a black dress that looked stunning. Her hair was in perfect waves.

Susannah looked up at me and I could finally see her emerald green eyes. I smiled slightly.

"Hey, Jesse." She said, glancing around. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you calling." I answered surprisingly smoothly, considering how nervous I felt just being near her. I immediatly thought of that kiss in the graveyard, and how desperatly I wanted another.

"I never called you. I was thinking of you though." We had started walking slowly side by side. I wasn't sure where too exactly. I didn't care though.

"All good things I hope."

"Yeah." Her voice sounded distant. Like there was something she wasn't telling me.

Seeing a nearby hall, I turned, trying to find a more private place. Susannah followed me as we entered Room E, which was vacant.

I turned on the light and walked over to the table, leaning against it. "God forbid someone saw you talking to yourself."

I smiled as she smiled, walking over to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and it felt like my heart had stopped. Again. Only this time I didn't mind.

"Or kissing air?" She said before kissing me softly.

Whenever she kisses me, I feel like I am actually in heaven. After over a century of waiting. To know that someone else feels the same way about you as you feel about them is indescribable.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Needing to be as close as I could. I couldn't control myself. My hands went up to her silky hair as if by they're own will.

Pulling myself away, I let out a breathe that I didn't need. We simply stood there in eachother's embrace.

"You look beautiful." I told her truthfully.

"And you look dashing as always." She told me in a fake british accent that made me smile.

She rested her head on my chest. We didn't dare speak. But suddenly I felt a bit of wetness. A tear.

"Susannah? What's wrong?" I asked, pulling a chair out for her to sit in.

It broke my heart to see such sadness on her face. I wiped a tear away from my thumb as she said. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Tell me."

So she did. "Well, it's just that I don't want what we have to end. I'm the happiest I've ever been right now, with you, and I'm afraid to lose you."

I swallowed back threatening tears. "Querida... I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Leaning forward, I planted soft kisses on her delicate face, foolishly thinking I could kiss away the tears.

"I love you so much, Querida. Nothing will ever change that. Even you being old and wrinkly." I told her with a small smirk.

But then I realized what I said. I just told her I love her. I never actually said it to her face. While she was awake, anyway.

But my panic ended when she smiled and said. "I love you too." She started crying again.

I don't know why I did this. I never sang infront of people. By myself, anyway. But I pulled her up, held her close, and started to sway and sing.

_I come from Alabama  
With my banjo on my knee  
I'm going to Louisiana,  
My true love for to see _

_It rained all night  
The day I left  
The weather it was dry  
The sun so hot,  
I froze to death  
Susannah, don't you cry_

_Oh, Susannah,  
Oh don't you cry for me  
For I come from Alabama  
With my banjo on my knee_

_I had a dream the other night  
When everything was still  
I thought I saw Susannah  
A-coming down the hill _

_The buckwheat cake  
Was in her mouth  
The tear was  
In her eye  
Says I, I'm coming from the south  
Susannah, don't you cry _

_Oh, Querida,  
Oh don't you cry for me  
For I come from Alabama  
With my banjo on my knee_

Suddenly, a tear came. Not from Susannah, but from me. It was soon followed by another. I couldn't understand why I was crying. I just didn't want to lose her. I wanted to just stay in that embrace forever, but I knew I couldn't.

Susannah pulled away and looked at me with such concern. She wiped away a tear and I smiled.

"You should get back to the reception. Before they send out a search party." I laughed a little.

"I don't want to." She whined.

"You have to." I told her before leaning down, to kiss her. It was a simple chaste kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." She squeezed my hand before turning around and leaving. I quickly went back to her bedroom.

"Love you too." Those three words played over and over in my mind.

* * *

_Well, that's all. Hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, please review!_


End file.
